


Selfish

by Yandere_Shoujo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can be seen as platonic, F/M, Gen, When your giftfic gets thrown back at you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: In which Lunafreya lives just because of her own selfishness. Rated for some blood related descriptions.





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for ohmyfae. (I still love your work even when you hate my trash talk and delete my posts) Inspired heavily by The Contentious Countess: Ardyn Edition but I'm unfortunately not as funny.
> 
> Go read her… his? work. Betting on a female. Cause fanfiction. Anyway, it’s good.

Bleeding out, half drowning, and quickly becoming drowsy from strain, Lunafreya cradled Noctis in her arms.

She was told that she was a kind soul throughout her life, but didn’t believe such a thing at all. She was selfish, always going out of her way to protect Noctis in some way. It was her _duty_ as Oracle that made her go across the world, healing everyone she could after all. Without it, she would gladly stay at Noctis’ side always.

Luna coughed a wad of reddened water that had gotten in her lungs from the waves splashing over her. Leviathan had been defeated, or as much as an Astral could be beaten. Salty water stung her stomach, red further seeping from the wound Ardyn delivered. The last memory of his face being a scowl as he slapped her for trying to heal him.

It was at that moment that Luna wanted to be selfish, just one more time.

Luna looked down to Noctis and bit her lip.

She would protect him, no matter what.

Noctis was placed onto the wet ground as gently as Luna could manage and she sat up straight. A burning stab in her abdomen caused her to grunt and she clutched the spot, hand pulling away red. She shook her head, there was no time for distractions. Holding back cries between clenched teeth, Luna found a slab of stone that used to be a part of a sculpture and dragged herself over, feeling the rips and tears of her dress.

The fabric was sturdy, but she managed to rip an uneven, wide strip from her knee to her ankle. The cloth was bound around her waist as tightly as she could manage, red hands leaving prints across like a macabre print. Knees bent, she removed her shoes next. The heavy heels tossed to the side. Luna would take her chances with bare feet over broken ankles.

Noctis still lay unconscious and looked as vulnerable as he did as a child, solemnly sitting in his wheel chair. Water sloshed over him, soaking him further.  Luna smiled through a grimace and crawled back to get to him. She used as much of the strength she could muster to take an arm, wrap it around her shoulder, and dragged them both down the stairs of the former platform. The young man was completely unresponsive as they both fell into a tumble down the last few. Luna untangled herself to get back up. Sitting on her knees, Luna  fumbled and pulled him up, draping him over her back.  It took several slippery tries before managing to get his head on her shoulder and knees at her hips.

Agony pierced from her front again and Luna shut her eyes, unable to stop the high pitched groan from escaping her throat. She had no magic left to heal herself, and potions were of the last things she’d carried around. It was too bad the Scourge couldn't be healed with a simple potion.

Luna kept her teeth clenched as she raised one knee in her first attempts to rise.

What she wouldn’t give for the pop of glass shattering and magic green liquid mending her front.

Noctis was deadweight, making him incredibly heavy. Breaths came as sharp hisses as red stained the makeshift binding.

She was going to survive this.

She was _going_ to survive this.

Ardyn’s malicious smirk bore into her mind’s eye.

By the Asltrals Lunafreya was going to survive this and protect Noctis from that daemon of a man.

Step by slow step, Luna teetered and wobbled across the wet stone, occasionally looking down to check for shards of sharp material.

The waves had begun to settle now, typhoon reduced to a drizzle as remnants of the water sprayed in the wind. Fragments of buildings and stone art fell from the sky seemingly in slow motion, crashing into the massive pool of water below. All Luna had to do was keep walking until she saw someone, anyone.

Easier said than done.

Her feet slapped on the ground as she pushed onwards, mind set on two things. The first was getting Noctis somewhere safe, the second was Ardyn’s smug face staring down at hers. Mocking chuckles rang in her ears over the final roar of the Hydrean and Luna suppressed a cough as best as she could. Black spots dotted her vision and she pushed harder.

Blood coated the inside of her mouth and she swallowed with a scowl. Her chest was burning just as much as her back ached and the soreness of her feet wasn’t helping.

Temporary.

It would only be temporary.

Luna half walked half hobbled as fast as she could across the remainder of the walkway and to the open plaza area where a crowd would normally stand for ceremonies. It was empty now, save for the scattered ruins and half destroyed magitek parts.

Movement caught her eye and Luna dropped painfully to her knees. Using her own wrist to muffle her cry, she kept as quiet as possible.

Several MT soldiers marched in a small group, guns at the ready. Luna was sure that they did not see her, but knew she and Noctis had to be around. The pillar was large enough to provide cover and Luna sat awkwardly with Noctis behind her and in between his legs. Two red splotches remained from the bare impact and Luna was glad for the dress’ length, feeling a bit bad for her tailor as she tore two additional lengthy strips from what remained and wrapped them around her knees. The entire lower front to her dress was now missing, leaving behind a torn train.

She wasn’t sure if she could stand again, and took another portion of the dress to wrap around an elbow.

If she was going to crawl, then by the Astrals she would _crawl._

Noctis was taken from behind, Luna pressing him as much as she could across her pain ridden front and lay back. At the rate she was grinding her teeth, Luna wondered if she’d have to take another piece of cloth to bite down on.

Ardyn laughed at her from inside her head and she began her slow trek along the pillar and to a still intact building. Altissian architecture providing cover with the endless flower boxes and alcove walkways.

Her arms were burning just as much as the rest of her, and Luna stopped when hearing the mechanical clunks and whines of a soldier sounding uncomfortably close.

Breaths escaped her mouth as quietly as she could manage until it moved away and she kept going.

Luna refused to take a minute to just _breathe_  and calm the fire in her chest. Noctis was slippery in her sweaty grip as she dragged him at a snail’s pace in the direction of the most noise that wasn’t just cascading water.

Every time Luna felt as though she would simply drop on the spot, Ardyn and his knife smiled at her and she jolted, wiping away blood trickling from the side of her mouth and reaching for the next sturdy thing to pull against. Her knees had begun to swell under their bindings and pain scratched like an Imp’s nails from cloth rubbing against irritated, wounded skin.

Noctis fell from her tired grip when her body refused to listen to her further. She tried to reach down for him but her limbs weren’t responding. Even as the side of her face hit the ground, her vision abruptly blurred out and her mind went blank before even feeling it.

* * *

She wasn’t expecting to blink a few times and feel _warm_ all over.

Remembering what felt like seconds ago, Luna’s upper half flew up in an effort to grab what was supposed to be draped over her. Luna looked around in a panic; trying to catch her mind up with her eyes. There was sunlight, flowers, and the green covers of a bed she hadn’t remembered getting in. Something hard hit her elbow and she looked down, seeing Noctis’ forehead against it.

With a cringe, the other awoke slowly and rubbed at the reddened circle now on his face.

Luna blinked, taking in her surroundings again with a half open mouth an back down to Noctis who was just in his normal t-shirt and if the feeling by her legs was right, capris and bare feet. The tattered remains of her Oracle dress had been replaced with a short sleeved, white cotton nightgown.

Their eyes met and Luna dove down, enveloping the other in a tight hug, then hissed when wounds forgotten reminded her they were still there.

“Careful, the doctors couldn’t fix up everything and there’s stitches.” Noctis said as he sat up,

She had heard him, but Luna was still lost in being alive, relieved, and of all things seeing Noctis safe.

“R-right.” It wasn’t the best thing she could say, but it didn’t matter, Noctis smile broadened and it was all she could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly see Luna as more of a big sister/protector of Noctis, not a lover. His more human, childish side comes out around her and I could see him being the type as to really open up and let her take care of him instead of being standoffish or pretending to be mr srs.


End file.
